Sparkling Declaration
Sparkling Declaration is the second ending theme to Barney Hunters, it first appeared in episode 21, replacing Never Give Up☆ as the ending theme, it is sung by Waka, Fūri, Yuna, Remi, and Risuko from STAR☆ANIS & Ruka, Miho, and Rie from AIKATSU☆STARS!. The single was released on March 23rd, 2017. Animation The Crystal Heart appears as Hope appears and calls out the command to let her in to the magic library, and Hope and Barney step in to the portal. Hope takes out some cook books much to Booker T's surprise. In the castle cafeteria Barney eats the peanut butter they were using for a recipe Hope found in one of the books, and readies a cookie crust for her pie. Trying to keep Barney away from the pie she tries various tricks before Barney gets himself in to the pie and Hope chases him around the kitchen. Hope is shown very sad and nearly sheds several tears, but the Barney Hunter form appears before her in a reflection, and takes her hand and her clothes change to something really cute. Hope poses with the pie she made. Everyone grabs a piece, Barney thinks he's not included but Hope includes him because he helped make it together with her... The animation ends with Hope opening the door to the magic library and giving a slice to Booker T who ambitiously hugs her. Then, a chibi chef Hope and Barney appear with the words "See you next time!" Lyrics TV Size Romanji Motto motto sagasou yo kimi no suteki na tokoro Min'na dokkidoki cute na hitomi Kyō mo mabushi sugi}} pikapika na aura zenkai Chotto ki ni naru ne chotto me ga hanasenai Son'na kimi dakara Don'na toki mo atsui atsui yell}} (yell) okutchauzo Mirai wo terasu no wa Let's go! Do your best! "Kirakira no (egao to) yūki wo mune ni kagayaku koto wo chikaimasu!" Tsuite iku yo}} ({tsuite kite ne}}) kimi no mikata tomodachi damon Best friends Taikoban recommend "Uta ni nose (todokeyou) genki to kirakira feeling manifest desu!" Kokoro no door (akete akete) Sunao na sono kimochi (zutto zutto) Wasurenaide ite ne Motto motto mitsuketai kimi no suteki na tokoro Kanji もっと　もっと　探そうよ　キミのステキなトコロ みんなドッキドキ　キュートな瞳　今日も眩しすぎ　ピカピカなオーラ全開 ちょっと気になるね　ちょっと目が離せない　そんなキミだから どんなときもアツいアツい　エール(エール)送っちゃうぞ 未来を照らすのは　「Let's go & do your best!!」 「キラキラの(笑顔と)勇気を胸に輝くことを誓います！」 ついていくよ(ついてきてね)　キミの味方　トモダチだもん(Best friends) 太鼓判レコメンド 「歌にのせ(届けよう)元気とキラキラフィーリング　マニフェストです！」 ココロのドア(開けて開けて)　素直なそのキモチずっと(ずっと) 忘れないでいてね もっともっと見つけたい　キミのステキなトコロ English Let's keep on searching for them - those great things about you Everyone is exciting with cute little eyes, even today you're dazzling, your brilliant aura on full power I'm a little curious, I just can't seem to take my eyes of you, because it's you No matter what happens, we're fired up, so I'll give you a yell (a yell) The ones who'll light up the future "is us, do your best!" "We promise to shine with our sparkling smiles and courage in our hearts!" I'm right behind you, so follow me, your ally, because we're friends (best friends) Guaranteed and recommended "Delivering our energy through our song, we'll manifest a sparkling feeling!" Open up, open up the door to your heart, take those earnest feelings of yours and always Never ever forget them I want to find more of them - those great things about you... Category:Barney Hunters